The demons of my hell
by ChibiCreep
Summary: Red has a broken heart, that might never be repaired again. Her life isn't important to her, but for Eren, her other friends, a person that she thought she would never see again, and maybe Levi, it is. She doesn't even know who she is, so how could she even survive?
1. Chapter 1

She woke up screaming, sweating. Someone was immediately by her side, comforting her. She opened her eyes a bit to look at her friend's face. « I'm sorry to wake you again, Mikasa. » « Don't worry about this. I was already up. » The dark-haired girl smiled faintly and left the brunette's side. « Another nightmare, Red? » « Yup. And this time, I kind of understand why. »  
It's been a few days since they stopped the Titan invasion in Trost District. The girl named Red Already had nightmares before that, but after, it was even worst. And she could't help but worry a lot for her best friend Eren. Someone knocked the door and Red opened it. Armin was in front of it, smiling. « Today's the day, girls. Excited? » « More stressed, I think » The two girls dressed in their uniforms and left with the blond guy. They arrived in a big plain area, where all the other recruits were. They joined Sacha, Connie and Jean, and waited. « It's been five years, huh. » Said softly Red. « You all know where you're going? » She asked the other three that were with her, not Armin nor Mikasa, because she knew exactly where they were going, and she was doing the same thing as them. « I don't really know… » said Connie. « I'm kind go frightened of what might happen. What about you? » « Don't know either. You, Red? I know that you three will be together or sure, and you could go to Military Police…» Jean didn't spoke. He was hesitating. Red smiled. « Survey Group. It's kind of obvious for me. » « Why that? »  
She closed her eyes for a few seconds, and remembered with pain the day she promised herself to go there.

_Flashback_  
_« We'll see you tomorrow, Red! » « See ya', Eren! » The little girl started to run but suddenly stopped and turned around, felling like something really bad was there. She heard people scream. She finally saw the wall. And the Colossal Titan's head. Eren, Mikasa and Armin were stoned, like her. Someone screamed « Run! » But it was like the four children didn't hear it. Eren and Mikasa started to run to their house, and Armin to his grandfather. And the girl realized her house was next to her friend's, with was in the direction where the Titans were coming from. She started to run after them, screaming a name. « Demon! Demon! » He was waiting for her. She was supposed to come back, a smile on her lips, with the bread he asked her to go get. He was at their house. She ran as fast as she could, and stopped immediately when she saw the Titan. He was smiling. And he was holding something in his hand. Demon. She ran a bit, screaming and crying. But he saw her approaching and yelled at her. « Don't come here! Hurry and leave » « But I can't let you there, Dem! » She cried. She started to run again but something felled on her. She was stuck under a big piece of wood, and another Titan was approaching. She screamed again, and so did her brother. There was a big sound. The Titan holding the young man fell down, and something caught Demon before he could land on the ground. The little girl sighed, happy that her brother was still alive. But a giant hand approached and the Titan took her and approached her from his mouth. In an instant, she saw her brother between two men, fighting s that he could save her, but the tow men were holding him. She closed her eyes and whispered. « May you all be killed, Titans. » One second later, she was in someone's arms. She barely saw his face, but she knew she saw him before. The man left with her in his arms and putted her in a boat, ignoring her protestations to go and find Demon. She joined Mikasa, Armin and Eren. That day was the last time when she saw Demon. Along with her three friends that became her family, she promised the eradicates the Titans and to join the Survey Group.  
__End of the flashback_

« Because, » she replied. « I have to. » She smiled and started to talk about something else.

In a room near the area, two men were talking, and another one was sitting silently, waiting for his time to come. « I met one of the recruits that survived both Wall Maria crashing and Trost District's invasion. She was a pretty cute girl, and se was a bit creepy. But I think she passed through a lot. If I weren't that old, I might have fallen for her! » The man laughed with his companion. « And what was her name? » « Red, I think. I met her yesterday. » « Red? But isn't that a color? » « Yeah, but she said everybody called her that, and she wouldn't tell me her real name. » The silent man slowly started to awaken from he's daydream when he heard Red's name. He suddenly came closer to the first man. « Red? Do you know where that girl is? » « Yeah, why do you ask? » « Tell me! » « When I think about it, she kind of looks like you, Demdem. Pretty strange. » « Just tell me! » « Right, right! She's just with the other recruits, she's choosing in with regiment she'll be. » He ran out of the room without thanking him. The two others quickly forget about it, but the fourth man, who was hiding in the shadow of the room, didn't.

Red started to laugh when Jean started to fight with Sacha because she was still eating. But her smile soon faded. As the minutes past, she was more and more stressed. Mikasa tied to relax her, but she just faked she was okay so that her friend would stop caring about her. Not much before it would start, they heard someone screaming. « Angel! » She turned around, frightened. Nobody knew what her real name was, so why? She tried to convince herself that maybe someone else was also named Angel, after all, she wasn't the only one in the world with that name. But she quickly changed her mind seeing the brown-haired man with blue eyes at the other side of the plain area. She advanced by one step, then an other one, and started to run. Armin and Mikasa were so surprised they almost forgot what they were doing. Red ran without stopping, and jumped on the man, sobbing. « What the… » started Jean. « So even Red can cry! » « That… That's mean, Jean. Everyone can cry. It's just that… Some people are able to keep it inside of them. » Said Armin after a while.  
Red was still sobbing on the man, that had fallen on the ground and was smiling, with tears in his eyes. He waited for her to calm and got back up, pulling her up too. He putted his hands around her waist and hugged as she was the most precious thing in this world for him. Which was probably true. « You've become a beautiful woman, in five years. » He said with a soft voice, that she bought would never hear again. « I missed you, Demon. »

« Where were you, all this time? » « I was a recruit too, and I became an officer as soon as I could to get out of these walls. » The brunette smiled again, with a true smile, which was rare. She was more the kind to look cold-hearted, but in reality, she was a clumsy girl with a sugar heart, that loved having fun and taking care of others. Connie and Jean were startled and were looking Demon and Red one after another. « What's with you guys? » Asked Red. « You two… you look the same! » Said Connie « You both have brown hair, and blue eyes, and your face are similar! Except that his is more masculine and yours more feminine. » « I guess I'm not surprised you said that. Lots of people thought we were twins but that I came out late. » Demon laughed, and the others soon joined him. « But… Why'd you call her Angel? » He looked down to look at his sister's face, hesitating, but she only smiled at him. « Red's my nickname he gave me when we were younger, and my real name's Angel. » Jean stared them, concerned. « How strange. The big bro's Demon and the lil'sis is Angel. Your parents… were a bit strange, I think. » « Our parents… Well, they hated Dem but adored me, so they said he was the family's demon and that I was their angel. They kicked Dem out of the house, but followed him, and I haven't seen them since. » Sacha, still eating, smiled. « Well that explains a lot. »  
Demon had to leave after a while, but Red asked him something before he left. « In which regiment are you? » « I don't want you to come in my regiment because I'm there. I won't tell you until you chose. See ya' later. » « See ya'… » A few minutes after, the commander Erwin came on the stage to map his speech. Whatever he says, thought Red, I'm still going in your regiment. She remembered her conversation with Reiner and Bernthodlt earlier. « We heard you were going in the Survey Group. » « Yup .» « But why? You can go anywhere, since you have the number 0. Why the Survey Group? » « Because of my promise, Reiner. I won't break it. »

Number 0. She was even higher than Mikasa. The fact that she was number 0 permitted her to go anywhere, of course, but she could also ask to be a high officer, with only passing a test. Only a few people, in all the squads, were able to have the very honorific number 0. She was the fifth to have it. After his speech, a lot of people left, not wanting to be in the Survey Group, but after a look exchanged with Mikasa and Armin, she stayed, her fist on her heart, respecting her promise. She saw some her friends staying too, and she smiled. She was happy at the idea of seeing Eren again, too. Erwin smiled when he saw her, but hid it so that no one could see that he was happy she stayed. The only to remark it was Mikasa. They soon left to go at the castle where they would stay with the rest of Survey Group. Mikasa and Red were having a room together, which didn't surprised anyone. At the castle, their training started. They were all more determined then ever.

A week later, while Armin was simply walking, he gasped. The two man that passed besides him turned around, and one of them gasped too. « Armin? What the heck are you doing here? » « I'd like to ask you the same question, Demon! » « Why are you here? You joined the Survey Group? And Mikasa? And Red? » Armin looked kind of embarrassed to be the one to announce him his sister was there, but the other man took charge of it. « I've seen their names in the newbie's list. Congrats, your sister might die with you. » « Man, I never thought she would be that stupid! » He turned back to Armin, that was a bit stoned of hearing him say that she was stupid. « Can I go and see her? » « Well, I, um… sure. » Armin showed him the way to Red and Mikasa's room, and Demon went there, pulling his friend with him. « Why the hell are you bringing me? » « I want you to be there, Levi. And I want you to meet her. » Levi sighed but didn't protest. It was the first time he saw Demon like this, and he wasn't going to complain about it.  
The brown-haired guy stopped in front of the door and stared at it for a minute. « Why don't you just knock? You know how to, right? Even if you don't do it often, you know how to! Just do it. » « But… what will I tell her? » « How would I know? Just knock, already. » « You really are cold-hearted, Levi » « Maybe. » He finally knocked on the door, and immediately looked like he regretted it. He almost looked like he was going to run away, and he would have done it, if Levi wasn't checking on him and if the door didn't opened. Red passed her head through the entrance, and starred at the tow men. She slowly opened her mouth to talk, but shut it. Levi made a « tsk » and pushed Demon in the room, entering after him. He shut the door and stared at the brother and the sister, exasperated.  
« Well. Aren't you going to say anything, either of you? » « I… » started Red, but Demon cutter her. « Why are you here? You joined the Survey Group? Why? » « Hey! Too many questions at a time! And you? I wouldn't have thought you'd be here! » « Neither did I! I'm a captain, here! » « And I'm a newbie! I had to! » « Why? » « God, stop asking why! I had to because that's like this! If you're not happy, well I'm sorry but that's how life is! » « But it's dangerous! You might be killed! » « And what about you? You might die too, you know? And I would lose you when I just knew you were still alive! Don't you know how it had been hard for me? For us? I almost killed myself because I thought you were dead! What would I do if it happened now? »  
Demon was holding his breath, stoned, and Red was almost bursting in tears. « Red, I… I wouldn't survive without you anymore. I knew you were alive, but—« « You what? You knew I was alive? How did you do that, sir? That's impossible! And even if it was, then why did you left me there? Why didn't you joined me? » « I… » He stopped, not knowing what to say anymore. She was right. He did find a way to found out of she was alive or not, but why didn't he came to see her? It would have been a lot easier for them both. And even more for her. But he was egoist, he just left after to fight Titans. To accomplish his own vengeance. He ignored the last thing that was important to him. He took a deep breathe, but she pointed the door.  
« Please leave. »  
She said it with an indifferent voice. Her eyes weren't full of tears anymore, but his were. She kept pointing the door, but he didn't move until Levi finally talked. « If she wants you to leave, you should do it. » « But… » The look his friend gave him stopped him. Pitifully, he left the room, holding his tears, and he left to his own room. Levi stayed with the girl, who was now bitting her lip so hard that blood came out. « He wanted me to meet you. But we already did, five years ago, when I saved you. » She looked him with surprise. « You're the one who saved me? » But he left without answering her.

The brunette woke up screaming again, but this time, no one was there with her, since Mikasa left the room early. She shook her head, like to make disappear the last traces of her nightmare, and stood up. After preparing herself, she went to the cafeteria and saw Armin had already got her her breakfast, knowing she would sleep late. « Thanks… » « No problem » She ate without really being hungry, not paying much attention to what the others were saying. She woke up of her daydreaming when someone poked her. « Hey! What was that for? » « I asked you if you knew we were going outside the walls in a month. We thought your brother would have told you. » « Well he didn't. » In fact, she avoided him for the last week. He seemed lie he tried to talk to her some times, but it looked like he finally abandoned. She left with the blond guy and Mikasa. As they walked outside, she heard a familiar voice.  
« Eren? » They turned to see the young man with Levi and some of his new companions. She smiled and almost jumped on him. « Red? So you did join the Survey Group! And Mikasa and Armin too! » « What'd you expect? That we'd leave you alone? You're so fragile we have to keep an eye on you or you'd die! » Red ignored the look Levi gave her, even if she knew he was a bit vexed. But they didn't care, because what was important was that they founded Eren. She hugged him for a moment the let him go. « You better be careful with him. » « I have to make sure he doesn't put us all in danger. » « I don't care. As long as he's okay. » They finally left, leaving Eren alone with his squad.

Few days later, when Eren's arm become a Titan's one, his squad was ready to intervene, and were yelling at him. He realized they didn't fully trusted him, maybe not at all. As he panicked a little bit, Levi tried to calm them, but Eren lifted his head when he heard a scream of… joy? Hanji was running in their direction with behind her Demon. And Red appeared of nowhere, her blades already out. She got in front of Eren, ready to protect him, whatever the price would be, even if it was her life.  
« Red… » « You okay? When I saw the light, I immediately came here. » « But what about your squad? Weren't you training with the others? » « That's not important right now. » Levi glanced at her, surprised, while Demon looked her with anger and surprise. « What are you doing here? You're not supposed to! » « Shut up, will you? » Petra was trembling and pointed her. « She's with him! She's betraying us too! » Demon started to say something but stopped when he saw the look his sister gave them. « I don't care if you think I'm a betrayer. You might even kill me if you want to. But don't you dare hurt my family, or I won't hesitate to cut you in pieces. » At the sound of her voice, they knew she wasn't joking. Eren finally managed to get his hand out, with Hanji complying about not being able to examine it anymore.  
The brown-haired girl checked another time if her friend was okay, then started to leave, ignoring the others. « Hey. » She turned as Levi spoke to her. « I'll cover you up, but don't do something like that again. »  
She thanked him briefly and left, followed by Demon. « What do you want? » She said. « I will cover you up too, it's better. » « If you want to. But remember I didn't ask. » He looked at her sadly. « Why are you acting like this? » « Like what? » « You look so upset about me. Hey, I didn't mean to abandon you, okay? I just… » He stopped, hesitating. The girl was looking away so that he wouldn't be able to see the tears running down her cheeks. « I did this to be able to go and fight. I wanted you to admire me when we would met again. I wanted you to look at me and still see me as the big brother that's supposed to protect you. » She stopped walking and suddenly slapped him, bursting in tears. « I already see you like that! You don't have to do this, you dumb! » He slowly touched his cheek where she slapped him, the pulled her against him in a hug. He letted her cry until she wasn't able to anymore, and then finally looked at her again. « You pardon me? » She hesitated and whipped her tears. The she looked him with that determined look of hers. « Only if you do what I say until we leave to go outside the walls. Everything. » What? But that's unfair! » « Then I'm not forgiving you. Ever. » « But… Fine… »

Two weeks later, as they left the security of the walls, she couldn't help but to look a last time behind her. SHe sighed and fixed her eyes right behind her, bitting her lip. « It will all be fine. Nothing bad will happen. Nothing at all. » She had the misfortune to be the only one separated from her friends. She hoped she could have been with someone she knew, but they were all new faces of people already in the Survey Group from a long time ago. They ignored her for a while, but they weren't able to when the first green shot in the sky appeared. « There's a Titan near. Very near! Get the newbie somewhere safer! »  
Two of them guided her somewhere else while the other was also sending a signal, but soon after, the Titan appeared. It was an abnormal, and he was running right in their direction. The last member of her little team got eaten before they could do anything. Another man, with very short dark hair, turned to go and fight the Titan. « Stop! » She yelled, but he was so angry he didn't heard her.  
His head got bitten off while he was still on his horse. The last man with her was almost sobbing. Red knew she wouldn't be able to escape like that. She activated her 3D maneuverer and jumped in the air, ready to kill the Titan. The man didn't move, nor tell her to stop. In fact, he used this opportunity to escape without her, but he got interrupted by another Titan, that sent him flying in the air. As she tried to cut the nape of the Titan's neck, she saw the man movie in a way that was beyond normality. His body was entirely broken by the impact and he was full of blood. She finally put her Titan on the ground and went to kill the other, but failed.  
He sent her flying too, and for a moment, she was sure she'd die. But the Titan fell as someone catched her. She opened her closed eyes and saw Mikasa. They both fell on the ground, but in a better way then the man with her. Sacha stopped near hem with a horse. « That sure was close. » « Yup. Thanks girls. » She stayed silent for a moment. « Where's the rest of your team? » « Dead. They all got killed. » « O-oh. That's sad. But we should get going. » Red called her horse, that survived, jumped on him, and left with the two girls.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Hey! Thanks a lot for reviewing and following my story! I'm kind of a newbie here, and I have sooo much ideas! Thanks for your support!**

**Levi: Am I gay again in this story?**

**Chibi: Yeah. Actually, you're bi! 8D I hope you like it! And thanks again for all the support!**

Chapter 2

She thought they wouldn't meet anymore difficulties in this mission, but something did trouble everything. A female Titan. The girls saw it briefly, running in a precise direction. « She's searching for Eren… » « What? » Red looked at Mikasa, terrified. « She wants Eren! » « How could you know that? » « I can't explain it, I just… know it! Let's hurry! »

Meanwhile, Demon's team was closely behind Levi's. He was supposed to make sure they would be safe, since Eren was with them. They heard big footsteps. He didn't even turn around to look what it was, he just immediately hurried. They were penetrating the forest while the others had to go around it and check if any Titan came in. The young man knew Eren, he knew he'd want to turn as a Titan himself to save everyone. And he also knew Levi would let him choose what to do. Trust his squad or trust himself. The were all counting on him. Demon saw his companions smash on trees or on the ground. They were all being killed by the female Titan. Except he didn't have the right to die. He had to continue on living, for his sister. And for the one he loved. He activated his 3D maneuverer and went in the air to attack the female Titan. He almost did it to her neck, but he called, just like his sister a few minutes ago. His hesitation cost him his chance.

As they saw Demon fall too, Eren was almost becoming a Titan. What he didn't see that Levi bit his lip until blood came out, trying not to look back. Even if he was worried about him, he had to not look back. Or he knew he would go and save him.

Later, as Eren became a Titan, Mikasa and Red left their spot to go and see him, but were both interrupted by something. Mikasa by Levi, and Red by Demon. She saw him lie on a big branch in a tree, breathing heavily. « Hey! What happened? » He couldn't refrain to smile when he saw her. « Got attacked by that huge female Titan. I tried to stop her but I failed. But I'm pretty sure Eren will beat her, since he just transformed into a Titan. » She calmly forced him to lie down. « Alright. I'm letting Mikasa taking care of it, for now, I'm taking care of you. » She slowly began to put some bandages she had bring with her.

Mikasa and Levi finally emerged after a moment that looked like eternity, holding Eren. He was unconscious, but was looking pretty much okay. They all started to left, with Eren safe for the moment. Two idiots had to bring trouble again. The new Titans behind them were getting closer and closer. « I'm taking charge of them! » Cried Demon. He once again hesitated. The Titan he was next to bring him on the ground and was about to eat him when Levi did finally come and save him. He killed the majority of the Titans while Red went to help her brother. She jumped off her horse as she reached him. « Are you alright? » Of course he wasn't, but she tried to convince herself he was. She clapped her hands, wishing he'd react. « I have to hurry, damn. » She hardly pulled him on the horse and jumped on it to get going. She was constantly checking if he was okay. There was blood on his head and he had some other injuries that she preferred not to look at.

Back at the castle, Demon was taken away from her. Since she could't see him or Eren, she stayed with Mikasa and Armin, waiting. It was Hanji who came up to tell Red she could see her brother. She stayed with him day and night, not leaving his sight at all. He was still unconscious, but he seemed okay. A lot of people came to tell her to get some rest but she refused. She was so tired and in bad shape that she didn't even remember who she talked to or why Demon was unconscious. In five days, she hasn't eat at all, and didn't sleep either. Her brother was way more important to her than her own self.

The sixth day, he opened his eyes. « Levi… » Red's eyes widened when she heard the captain's name but didn't say anything. « Levi. » When he repeated it, she opened her mouth to talk. « He's not here right now. I'll go and bring him here. » As she started to leave, he grabbed her shirt. « Who's Levi? » She ignored the tear running down her cheek and turned around. « I'll be back soon. Don't move. » She quickly left, not wanting to stay another second in that room. She forced herself not to cry as she searched for Levi, but she really was in bad shape. She almost couldn't walk, but forced her legs to. She arrived in the large room where everyone was. Her eyes searched for Levi, and when they finally found what they were searching for, she almost fell on the ground. She grabbed the table near her to support her. « Levi… Demon… He wants to see you. »

Everyone turned around when she talked. Levi ran out without losing anytime but her friends surrounded her. Even if she didn't want them to take care of her, they did. She wanted to be strong. She had to go back and see Demon again. She fell on the ground, and everything became black.

Levi opened the door by kicking it, surprising the young man in the room. He came closer to the bed and sat on the chair where Red was during the pas six days. « Hey. » His voice was soft. The brunette guy was looking him right in the eyes. « Are you Levi? » The captain was better than Red to hide his sadness. « Yes. Red told me you wanted to see me. » Demon tilted his head. « Red? But isn't that a color? » Levi sighed. « Yes it is, but it's also the name of someone that is very dear to you. » « Oh. Is she the sad girl that was with me when I woke up? » Levi nodded. The Demon he had in front of him looked so fragile. « Do you remember anything? » He closed his eyes for a moment and reopened them with a concerned expression. « No… Except a book. A black book named… The Color Of Death. I wonder what it is. »

Mikasa came in at the same moment. « It's a book you read to your sister when you were little. It's pretty gore and dark but you only read to her the bright and happy moments. » Demon's expression turned soft. « Then I must have been a great brother within all those years. » None of them said anything. Mikasa knew he wash't really there, doing his brother job, but she didn't dare to tell him, since Levi was still there, obviously trying to protect him from anything bad that could happen. « She just collapsed, but she might want to see you as soon as she wakes up, so be soft with her. » « Why wouldn't I be? » She left without answering.

She opened her eyes with a scream. She felt hands grabbing her and she swung her fist so they would let her go. « Leave me alone! Go away! » She heard a whisper. « Red… Red! » She screamed again, then saw where she was. She was in her room, with Mikasa, Eren, Armin, and Hanji, that was holding her, with Eren. She looked at the floor, where a moan came from. Jean was there, holding his jaw. « Shit, you're strong for a girl. It will hurt for al least a week. » She looked her own fist. « Did… did I punched you? » « Hell yeah you did. » She calmed down. « I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. » Hanji and Eren finally let her go. She got up, holding her head. « Nah, it's fine. I shouldn't have been so rude, anyway. » She smiled, and Armin cleared his throat. « Um… Why did you scream? » A single look with Mikasa told her she obviously had another nightmare. « Nightmares. It happens often. » Often. What a funny joke. It was more every night.

« You slept almost a whole day, Red. We were getting worried. » Hanji said. « Oh. Sorry to ask, but, why are you even here, Hanji? » The woman smiled. « You're so rude. Just like your brother. Levi asked me to check on you. It would be bad if we lost the entire family. » Red gasped. « Demon! I have to go and see him! He's alone, he's-» « Heichou has been with him since then. No need to worry. » The brunette wanted to kill somebody. Especially Levi. No need to worry, huh? No need to worry that Levi would rape her brother since he had the opportunity to do so, and all the time, too! Was she the only one to saw it? Was she the only one to see that they were way more then _close friends_? Of course, it wasn't that much of a deal that her brother had a boyfriend _that looked more to a fuck-buddy to her_. She wanted to scream, but she didn't. She only looked at her friends desperately.

**Levi's POV**

Damn, what a mess. Demon lost his memory and his sister looks to be in a shape as bad as his. No wonder why she looked so hurt when she came to find me. She always looked me with a deep anger in her eyes. I know she found out about Demon and me, but he doesn't. Before the mission outside the walls, he told me he was afraid of her reaction. Of course he would be, it's been five years since they saw each other and meanwhile, he found himself a partner. I think I would be angry too, if I was her.

I looked the young man while he was getting dressed. He obviously didn't cared if I watched him, since I think he knows we're both used to it. After all, we did _have_ to see each other naked to make love. I just hope Red doesn't come in and try to kill me. Even though it wouldn't surprise me at all.

She did came in, accompanied by Hanji, but she didn't try to slice my head off my body. She looked so tired I wondered why wasn't she falling on the floor. I correct, she was in a shape way worst than Demon's. I stared at them while they got in. Without saying a word, she helped her brother to adjust his coat. She then sat in a corner of the room, trying to look as small as possible. I thought to myself that I would have to talk to her later. Alone.

« Demon, That's your sister, Red. » He smiled. « Happy to meet you… again, I suppose? » She smiled faintly too. « What's your name, by the way? » I was sure she would burst in tears. « Angel. My name's Angel. » Hanji and I exchanged a look. It was true that it was her first name, but why would she give it instead of the nickname he himself gave her? There was something bad going on. « Pleased to meet you, Angel! » He started talking with Hanji while Red's eyes -or should I say Angel's eyes?- closed. She wasn't sleeping, just listening to her brother's voice. Exactly like I did.

I got up, shook softly her shoulder and showed her the door. She immediately understood what I meant. We both went outside the room without Hanji and Demon noticing. I guided her outside, where we wouldn't be disturbed. After a moment staring at her while she stared at the stars, I spoke. « I know you are aware of Demon and me. » « You're right. I am. » She answered without looking at me. « I'm sorry he didn't remembered you. It should have been you that he remembered. Not me. » Her hair that got out her braid flew calmly in the wind. « No. I 'm happy he remembers the one he loves, at least. Even if it's just his name. » I was starting to get angry for an unknown reason. « What do you mean? He loves you! I'm not getting all his love just for me! I'm not selfish! » Her eyes finally found mines. They were as cold as they were warm before. « I didn't say that. I'm happy he founded someone to love while I wasn't there, happy that he didn't drowned in sorrow and sadness. Happy he loves someone that… loves him back. » Tears were in her eyes. She lowered her head to look directly at me. Before I could do anything, she got closer to me and put her lips on mine.

Her kiss was desperate and soft. I remembered how Demon's were more passionate and hard. She separated us herself, since I didn't do anything to make her stop. « I can't be angry at my brother. And I'm selfish, because since I can't, I put all my anger on you. » She stepped backwards and disappeared in the night.

**Author's note: Dun dun dun! What will happen? I'll try to update as soon as I can! See ya' next chapter, guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am soooo sorry! My computer froze and my document just got all f**ked up, and I posted it like that! So here's the real thing:**

**Author's note: So then, here's the chapter 3! Yes, I write pretty fast... But i like sooo much writing new things! Please don't blame me... So...**  
**don't read if you don't want to get spoiled, or at your own risk!**

**Licurici: Thanks a lot! But I think Yutsuki is worst... (I created her for that!) WARNING SPOILER ALERT: But don't worry. It will get much worst. Mouahaha.**

**Thanks a lot for reviewing evrybody and for reading! I'll stop disturbing you and let you read, now! Enjoy!**

**Red's POV**

Everybody always told me that I was stupid, and selfish, and mean. I am not a good person not at all. I just got the proof; I kissed the man that my brother loves. But I told Levi, didn't I? I am selfish. After I disappeared form his sight, I went into the castle again and hid in a room that wasn't used, so that I could let my anger explode. I hit the walls, I destroyed the things in the room and tears of frustration were coming down my cheeks.

I am bad. I am useless and mean. I don't deserve to live. I even had the insolence to fall in love with the same guy as Demon. What a bad girl I was. After I had no more energy left, I let myself cry all I had. I cried so much I didn't notice the persons that came in and sat on the ground to comfort me. I looked to them after I had no much tears to cry. At first, I thought they were strangers, since I wash't able to see well. But in reality, it was Christa and Armin. Jean and Ymir were a bit farer than them, but they were sitting on the floor to. Christa handed me a handkerchief, that I took after a moment of hesitation. After a while, they all left, except for Armin.

« Now, what's with you, Red? I know you like to destroy things, but still…» I gave no response. He sighed and patted me softly on the head. « Everybody is surprised… and even a bit chocked. Nobody's used to see you in such a… weak state. You always seem so strong and you look like nothing can break you… I guess they realized you had your limit too. Mikasa asked me to find you, she's worried, and Eren too. We can't go and see Demon, and Levi Heichou hasn't come back. » I bit my lip. Again. I made them worry again. I really was bad. « I'm sorry. I just explode. I'm just exhausted. » What a nice joke, Red, I thought. I'm only tired, of course. Or as it seems to everybody. I just couldn't tell what I've done. I just decided act like nothing affected, and as if nothing happened.

I woke up, still in the messy room. But this time, Armin wasn't here. I was using Eren's chest as a pillow. And Mikasa was sleeping near me too. I slowly got up to leave while they were still asleep. « I'm sorry, but I have to do something. » I muttered. I left and went to see Demon again.

He was there, in his bed, sleeping like a baby. He looked so peaceful. Levi was there, asleep on the chair beside the bed. I controlled myself. If I continued like this, I'd become an expert in self-control. My brother slowly opened his eyes and yawned. « Oh. Hey, Angel. You left, last night, and Levi told me you were busy. » I simply smiled. « Yeah, I'm sorry. I had to do something. You feeling well? » « Hell yeah! Levi told me we'd start my training today, since I don't really remember how to fight. Hanji thinks I might remember it while I'm doing it! » He was excited. Levi. Always Levi. I was going to develop an allergy to this name. « That's awesome, Demon. Since you seem to be fine without me, I'll leave. » I started to turn and left but something grabbed my sleeve. Levi's arm was extended, and his hand was holding me. Demon was looking me with pitiful and suppliant eyes. « No, don't leave! Please! I want you to stay! »

A simple look to Levi told me that I was forced to, even if I didn't want to. His grey eyes were staring at me and his gaze didn't left me one second. I sighed. « Alright. » I took another chair and sat near Levi, ignoring that feeling of shame I had. Demon talked without stopping. But I was too concentrated on the forest outside to really hear what he was saying. I tried to ignore Levi as he stared at me intensely, and hoped he wouldn't talk to me. But he's stubborn. When Hanji and Erwin came, he left, pulling me with him. Outside the room, I started leaving, but he stopped me. « Why are you ignoring me? » I sighed. « Because you annoy me, _Heichou_. » « And what have I done to annoy you that much? » I gave him a cold look. « I think you know it very well. » And I left, angry at myself once again.

**Demon's POV**

Levi left my room, pulling my sister with him. I wonder what they are talking about. Must be something important. I half-listened to Hanji and Erwin, and I think they know it. Actually, I only paid attention when they finally told I could leave and train. I was so excited! Levi told me I'm of the best fighters! I hoped I would be able to be as good as before.

I quickly went outside, enjoying the sun and fresh air. I remember that good sensation of being free. Well, not really free, since we're trapped between two walls to protect us from some giant things. I saw Angel, and waved at her. She smiled, but I can see the sad look in her eyes. Every time she sees me, she seems so sad. Maybe it's because I didn't remembered her. Maybe it hurts her that I'm like this. Nobody really told me what happened between her and me. From what Armin said, we were separated for some time but we reunited later. I'm also sad not to remember anything. But I know I love her a lot, and I care about her. I don't want her to be sad.

While I walked for a bit with her, I thought that maybe if she found love she'd be more happy. I giggled when I realized a big brother shouldn't want his little sister to be in couple. It was true that I didn't want to share her with someone else. But I couldn't stop myself from thinking she'd more happy with that then is she took care of me. Levi joined us rapidly and I immediately saw that she try to concentrate on something else. Could it be that she likes him? No way, I thought. But maybe… Levi would know how to make her happy. He's kind, and caring, and he understands very well. And I always seemed so good with him, I always felt so well! I was sure of it, he'd make my little sister happy. I just had to pair them together!

The training finally started. I had two special swords with a strange thing attached to them that could throw some ropes. They decided to only teach me how to use my swords. I wasn't early good at it, but Angel was really patient and repeated calmly what I had to do. She was really kind, and she seemed a bit amused. I was happy that she finally smiled frankly. After a while, Levi sighed and decided to take part to the training. He grabbed me and went behind me, holding my hands and placing my legs. He slowly showed me the movement by making my body move. He hold me really tightly. Even though he was small, he was really strong. I could sense his muscles moving, close to mines. He began to get closer and closer. I could feel his breathe in the nape of my neck. I blushed, and my heart was beating loudly and fast, but I couldn't understand why. I could sense that he was enjoying this. Maybe a little bit too much.

When I thought I was going to collapse, I almost drowned in some water suddenly thrown at us. Levi immediately let me go and I fell on the hard training ground. The water was very cold. I coughed a bit because of the water I had unconsciously drank and looked in front of me. Angel was holding an empty bucket, expressionless. The inside of the bucket was wet. « What was that for? » Levi shouted. She looked at me and offer me her hand to lift me up. I took it, freezing in my cold clothes. « It was getting a bit too… hot. So I thought I'd cool you a bit. » Levi looked at her a bit angrily, but his expression quickly changed when I talked. « It's true… It sure is hot here, must be because of summer! » I laughed, embarrassed of what just happened. If Angel hadn't saved me, maybe Levi would have… _raped me_! I shook my head to forgot this. No, Levi wouldn't do something like that… But…

We all soon got over that incident. I thought we could just continue the day without anything else happening. I was mistaken. I should have known, though.

A plan was elaborate so that we could let Eren escape. Jean was supposed to take his place while Mikasa, Armin and Angel took the real Eren out of the wall. But they needed a military police officer. Armin came up with his suspicions about a girl that was with them before, Annie. We all made a plan, and we had to do it the day after. But here goes the action. Hanji said I was reedy to fight along the other members of the groups, maybe not in the front lines, but I'd still be there. Angel wasn't happy with this, and everyone knew it. She and Levi went with me to my room. « What's your problem? » Levi looked pissed, like if he thought her attitude was childish. « I'm am not agreeing to the fact that Demon will fight too. That's all. » She was looking straight in front of her. I admired her, she looked so cool, as if nothing could break her. And I was a bit happy that she tried that hard to protect me, even though I should be the one to protect her, so I hid my little happiness.

« He can defend himself, he doesn't need an over-protective bodyguard. » Angel looked more and more angry. « I know that, it's just that he just recovers! And you want to make him in danger again? » « What do you know about what's good for him? You weren't there those past five years, he changed! » At first, it didn't really bothered me that they talked as if I weren't there, but when he mentioned those five years… My eyes widened. « What do you mean, five years? » They both looked at me, surprised. So they did forgot I was there. They didn't respond, so I had to insist. « _What do you mean, five years?_ » Angel looked to the ground. Levi seemed… I don't know. His expression was unexplainable. « You were both separated during five years. You just found each other again two months ago. » I was stoned. « And you didn't tell me? » « That was not important… » Now it was my turn to be angry. « Not important? It is, important! Damn, Red! Are you stupid? »

I stopped. Her eyes were hard, but a tear had already fell on her cheek. « Red… Is that your name? » She shook her head. « It isn't… But everybody calls me like that… because of you. You were the one who gave me this nickname. » And as she said that, I remembered.

_Flashback_

_It was approximately three months after we moved together alone, in Shiganshina District. I was inside the small house, bring to cook, when I heard a gasp. I rushed outside and saw the little girl on her knees. She was turning her back at me, so I couldn't see what made her gasp. When I approached, I saw that she was looking at her finger, which was bleeding. « Angel! What happened? » She couldn't take her gaze off her finger. « I cut myself with a branch… » She stared at me, and looked happy. « Look, Dem! It's red! It's so pretty! I love it's color! I love red! »_

_I stared at her, surprised. « It's red! It's red! » She continued repeating. I smiled. « You really are a special little girl, aren't you? » She giggled when I grabbed her in my arms and made her turn in the hair. « From, now on, I'll call you Red, since you like it so much! »_

_End of the flashback_

« You're Red… my little Red… That… I lost, five years ago. Because of some Titan. And because of the man who saved you. »Levi was clearly annoyed by all of this. Meanwhile, my sister looked at me and left right after. « Levi… what is happening? » He sighed and took my hand. « Let's just go to your room for now. »

We finally saw the door of my too and I realized, blushing, that we were still holding hands. But he didn't looked bothered at all. No, in reality, he seemed pleased with it. We went in and I waited. « What are you doing? Aren't you going to get undressed? » I was in shock. Levi wanted me to undress. What the hell was happening? I blushed even more, enough to be able to make a tomato jealous. « W-w-w-what do you mean u-undressed? » I saw my hands shaking. His eyes were full of exasperation. « Well, you have to get undressed to get to sleep, don't you? » I almost screamed of relieving. « And I'd like to see you. » My scream came out. « WHAT? » He sighed, annoyed. « Do I have to repeat it? I-» « NO! No, you don't have to say it again! No! » I held my head in my hands, panicking. « Why are you asking me this? Why? I wouldn't have thought you'd say such a thing! Just what do you want me to do? How am I supposed to react? Is this a joke? AAAAHHH! »

While I was screaming, I felt hands on mines. I looked up to see him more close than what I would have liked. « Don't ask questions. You just have to know that I love you. » I wanted to disappear in the ground and never come here again. I was starting to see black dots and my head was spinning. « What… what…? » I closed my eyes as he approached even more. My body wasn't acting as I ordered it to, and I fell in a semi-conscious state. I was able to hear and feel some things. But I couldn't see, and I didn't felt some things he… did to me. But I was able to feel when he… let's say… gave me a lot of excitement. And I heard after a few minutes what he moaned in my ear. « I love you. » I didn't want to know it. I didn't want to.

**Red's POV**

I left right after he remembered, too pained to think. I am selfish, I am mean, I am stupid, I am bad. That was all I could think of. But it hurter me so much that he told that. I wish he could have remembered only the happy things, and not the moments when he suffered.

The nest morning, we had to begin our plan. I knew it wouldn't be the best day of my life. But I didn't expect it to be the worst.

**Author's note: I think I like ending my chapters like this... Hey, don't judge! I'm like this!**

**Demon: What's with that shitty ending? Did I got raped_ again_? I think I have my word for this! It's my body after all!**

**Chibi: Shhhh.. don't tell them our secret! No, you did not get raped... And I just told you not to judge! Anyway, thanks again for all! Please review, I'd like to have your suggestions and ideas and to have your comments about my story! Well then, see ya' next chapter, everyone! :)**


End file.
